1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthodontic appliances and treatments, and more particularly to appliances and treatments for correction of problems specific to the anterior teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontists and dental researchers are constantly searching for new and improved appliances and associated treatments for correcting problems related to the anterior teeth, including, for example, crossbites, overcrowding, rotated teeth, and splayed or flared teeth. Some prior art orthodontic appliances for treating such problems include both labial and lingual components for applying corrective forces to the respective labial and lingual surfaces of the anterior teeth identified for treatment. Although many such prior art devices are effective for accomplishing the desired correction, they leave much room for improvement.
In particular, prior art appliances which incorporate fixed, generally immovable labial and lingual components have significant disadvantages and limitations. A principal drawback is that the desired force of the labial and lingual components against the teeth steadily decreases as teeth are repositioned in response to the force. Consequently, adjustments of such prior art appliances by orthodontists or technicians are required at relatively short time intervals, requiring frequent patient visits. Furthermore, the overall treatment time is increased due to the inability to maintain a constant desired force against the teeth between adjustments.
The foregoing disadvantages, limitations and drawbacks of such prior art appliances having fixed, generally immovable labial and lingual components are avoided by the orthodontic appliance shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,871 issued Aug. 20, 2002 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The appliance of that patent incorporates labial and lingual components acting in generally opposed directions, and in unison, against the respective labial and lingual surfaces of a set of targeted anterior teeth, thereby enabling the application of a relatively continuous force against the targeted teeth between scheduled treatments, with minimal reduction in applied force. This is accomplished by the labial and lingual components incorporating spring-loaded biasing means having improved flexibility. Such flexibility, in turn, enables adjustments to the appliance to be made without requiring bending or manipulation of the labial and lingual wires.